


Finally

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anything? Fluffy and happy and mushy, or Ueda jealous of all the Nakame fanservice lately, or something happening on the set of R-One KAT-TUN that triggers them or their growing feelings, lol them exploring why fujoshi exist first hand (since they had several talks about it this year)? ehm really I will take anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Bunny Meme. Posted [here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=8537#t8537), [here](http://kyjr.livejournal.com/10835.html) and [here.](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/5451.html#cutid1)

Sometimes, Nakamaru wished that Ueda could see him.

And sometimes, he thought that he did. Those times when he looked up from writing, and just smiled at him, before going back to what he had been doing, made him think. Made him think that just maybe, Ueda felt the same way he did.

But that was impossible.

 

 

>>><<<

 

Ueda did see Nakamaru. More than he knew.

He saw the way he would worry at his lip when he was nervous; the way his hair flattened when it was rainy outside; the way his eyes would narrow when someone was poking fun at his nose.

It wasn't even all that big. And it contributed to a beautiful profile.

 

 

>>><<<

 

Nakamaru found Ueda one day, sitting on the roof with his legs dangling off the side and a bowl in his hands. He chuckled.

"What're you doing?" he asked, and Ueda turned around.

"Sittin'," he replied. Nakamaru sat next to him and jerked his chin to the bowl.

"What's in that?"

"Chocolate money," he said, looking down at the bowl of silver and gold coins. "I got a whole bunch for Christmas, but no-one wants it."

"You never asked me," Nakamaru murmured, turning to watch the clear Tokyo sky.

"Oh," Ueda whispered. "Here," he said, thrusting the bowl under Nakamaru's nose.

"You sure?"

"You _know_ I don't like sweets," Ueda said, smiling. Nakamaru's stomach twisted, and he busied himself with searching through the bowl. Ueda just chuckled. "They're all the same; what're you looking for?"

"I like the smaller coins," Nakamaru said, and Ueda laughed. "What? That's my way of eating them-- shut up!" Ueda had almost fallen backwards, he was laughing so hard. "Really? It's not that funny."

"Oh, it is," Ueda said, collecting himself. "You've always done that."

"What? Make you laugh?" Nakamaru asked, gazing at the people on the street below.

"Well, that too," Ueda said, turning to look at the sky. "But you've always had your way of eating things."

"Like what?" Nakamaru said, as he tried to open one of the coins.

"Hmm. Like your lunches at school. You always had to eat all the savoury things first, then the sweet things," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "But all hell broke loose when someone tried to give you something savoury _after_ you'd finished your sweet things."

"Shut up, I don't like mixing my foods like that. What're the silver ones?"

"They're white chocolate."

"Ew."

"Stop being so picky. Do they really taste all that different?" Ueda asked, laughing at Nakamaru's expression.

"That's kinda like asking if we're all that different," Nakamaru answered. Ueda cocked his head. "You and I are so different, yet we're similar. You get me?" Ueda nodded.

"So... who would be white chocolate?"

"Dunno," Nakamaru said, around a piece of chocolate. Ueda rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You're so gross."

"Me? I'm sorry - who mixes cheese and peanut butter on a sandwich?"

"Don't underestimate it!" Ueda fought back, hitting him on the shoulder. Nakamaru laughed. They were quiet for a while, Nakamaru's struggles with the foil covering the chocolate the only noise on the rooftop. "Hey," Ueda said quietly. "What's with Kame being all over you these days?"

Nakamaru looked over to him, before shrugging. "First there was Akame, then Kokame, and now Nakame, I suppose," Nakamaru said, placing another chocolate into his mouth.

"Yeah but... why you?" Ueda asked, voice so quiet Nakamaru had to strain to hear it. "Why not Taguchi? You're too... Nakamaru-like." Nakamaru laughed. _"You spat on me!"_

Nakamaru knew he shouldn't laugh. He knew it, but he couldn't help it. He had to hold a hand over his mouth so that no more chocolate could fly free and hit Ueda on the face. Ueda glared at him. "I'm-- I'm sorry," Nakamaru said, still laughing. "Here."

Ueda froze as Nakamaru brought a hand up and wiped away the chocolate from his cheek. Nakamaru's stomach flipped as Ueda gazed at him with an unreadable expression upon his face. Ueda's cheek was smooth under his fingertips, and for a while, he just let them rest there, Ueda's face slowly turning red.

Both of them jumped as Nakamaru's phone beeped, and they sprung apart. Nakamaru let out a breath as he checked his phone, and sighed.

"It's from Jin," he said. Ueda looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "He's making fun of my nose even when he's not in the country. I'm so sick of it."

"What'd he say?" Ueda asked, voice slightly shaky.

"Just that he could see my nose from where he is."

"That's probably because he's down there. Wave," Ueda said, smiling as he waved at a figure on the road below, who waved back.

"Oh," Nakamaru said, sheepishly.

Ueda laughed. "And by the way - I love your nose," Ueda muttered under his breath, as he stood up.

Nakamaru's eyes went wide. "...Huh?" was all he could say, turning around to the other, who was walking away. Ueda stopped, and suddenly rushed back, leaning down quickly and placing a small kiss atop Nakamaru's nose. Nakamaru went beet-red.

He managed to worm a hand behind Ueda's neck before the other could run away, their faces all too close. Ueda's eyes bore into his own, until they slowly moved down Nakamaru's face, gazing at his lips. Nakamaru could only stare at Ueda as he licked his lips. Nakamaru swallowed nervously. His phone beeped again, but he ignored it, even though Ueda jumped and seemed to collect himself, blinking rapidly and trying to move away.

"I should-- I should probably go, then--" Ueda started, looking flustered, but Nakamaru cupped his face, before moving down to kiss him softly. Ueda gasped into the kiss, but didn't pull away until Nakamaru did. Nakamaru's stomach was in knots. "Finally," Ueda breathed, moving in to kiss Nakamaru again. Nakamaru made a noise of surprise.

 

 

>>><<<

 

They found themselves at Nakamaru's apartment soon after, and Nakamaru came to the conclusion that it's extremely difficult to try to unlock a door when there's a certain copper-haired man trying to eat your ear.

Not that he was complaining.

Ueda had him up against the wall as soon as the door clicked open, mouth hungrily moving over his own. Nakamaru groaned, sliding his hand up and around the back of Ueda's neck, deepening the kiss. Ueda's hands were roaming around his body, eventually content on looping his fingers in Nakamaru's pants and drawing his lower half closer. They both whimpered at the contact, electricity shooting up their spines. Nakamaru licked Ueda's lip, and Ueda _moaned,_ sending Nakamaru's brain haywire.

He pushed up off the wall, manouvering Ueda into his bedroom. Ueda turned the two of them around, pushing Nakamaru onto the bed, before crawling on top of him on all fours, sex appeal radiating off him as he moved to kiss Nakamaru again.

Nakamaru moaned as Ueda lowered his body, grinding their clothed erections together. Ueda panted into his mouth, turning Nakamaru on even more. Ueda sat up, tossing his hair back, before moving to strip Nakamaru of his argyle vest and the button-down shirt underneath it. Nakamaru shivered as Ueda ran his hands over his chest and stomach, biting his lip.

"Who would have ever thought I'd think of argyle as being sexy?" Ueda practically moaned out, as Nakamaru was moving his hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Thanks," Nakamaru murmured against Ueda's neck. Ueda groaned and turned his head, exposing more of his skin to Nakamaru's tongue. As Nakamaru licked his jawline, he deftly rid Ueda of the oversized shirt he wore, throwing it to the ground, before kissing his way down his chest. Ueda worked his hands into his hair, panting as Nakamaru kissed his stomach.

"I-- ah-- really love your new hair," Ueda murmured, throwing his head back as Nakamaru moved back up to flick his tongue against a nipple. Nakamaru chuckled darkly, suddenly flipping them over so that he was on top. Ueda made a short noise of surprise, which was quickly swallowed by Nakamaru, pressing his tongue against Ueda's.

Ueda slid his hand down, fumbling with Nakamaru's jeans before giving up with a frustrated noise. Nakamaru laughed, undoing his own pants before working on Ueda's. The other lifted up his hips to help him slide the pants down his legs. Both sets of pants hit the floor with a thump.

Ueda sat up again, staring lustfully into Nakamaru's eyes as he reached down and tugged first Nakamaru's boxers off, and then his own, giving Nakamaru a little smirk. Nakamaru's breath hitched, and he gently pushed the other back down onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

Ueda wrapped his legs around Nakamaru's waist, grinding their erections together, and Nakamaru moaned, spouting something incomprehensible. Ueda panted against Nakamaru's cheek as the two moved together, but Nakamaru pulled away, out of his grip, searching for something in one of the drawers in his bedside table. Which, again, was difficult. Ueda really liked his ear.

When Ueda saw the bottle in Nakamaru's hands, he groaned into Nakamaru's ear. "Hurry up," he purred, gently taking Nakamaru's member in one of his hands. Nakamaru's head fell back onto Ueda's shoulder as Ueda pumped him, whispering into his ear. "I've wanted you for _years,_ Maru. I don't know if I can wait anymore."

Nakamaru placed a kiss on Ueda's temple, nodding. Ueda lay back on the bed, spread out beautifully, looking up at Nakamaru with lust and love shining in his dark eyes. Nakamaru leant down over him, kissing him as he poured lube onto his fingers. Ueda shuddered in anticipation as Nakamaru's hand found his most private area, one finger slowly pressing in. Ueda arched his back, groaning as Nakamaru moved it around and added another finger, making a scissoring motion. Ueda hissed, breaking the kiss as he clawed at Nakamaru's back.

"I'm sorry," Nakamaru murmured, but Ueda just shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt," he said, moving his hips slightly and gasping. "It's just... uncomfortable." Nakamaru kissed the tip of his nose, slowly adding another finger. "Okay-- _that_ hurts," Ueda said through clenched teeth, and Nakamaru moved his other hand to grasp Ueda's erection. "Ah--"

Nakamaru removed his fingers, and Ueda whimpered slightly. Nakamaru kissed Ueda again, slowly and sweetly, as he poured the liquid on himself and positioned himself at Ueda's entrance.

"I love you," Ueda whispered, as Nakamaru slowly pushed in. He paused when he was buried all the way in, sweat quickly breaking out on his skin. He stared at the man beneath him, eyes clenched shut in pain, and kissed his temple again.

"I love you, too," he murmured back, and Ueda's eyes flew open.

"Dear God, _move_ ," Ueda moaned, pressing his forehead to Nakamaru's.

Nakamaru withdrew almost the whole way, before pressing back in. Ueda arched his back, sweat plastering his hair against his head. Nakamaru held onto Ueda's hips as he thrust in, and Ueda wrapped his legs around his waist, groaning at the new angle.  
Ueda's walls clamped around Nakamaru's member as he moved, sending his body crazy. Nakamaru licked Ueda's neck again, kissing it before sucking on the pale skin there, leaving a dark red mark. Ueda smirked at him, lightly pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

Nakamaru's pace fastened, and Ueda threw his head back as Nakamaru wrapped his long fingers around his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Nakamaru pulled Ueda's hips up further, thrusting in deeper, and suddenly Ueda was thrashing beneath him, moaning out his name. Nakamaru aimed for that spot again, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, not with the way Ueda was licking the shell of his ear again.

Ueda tensed, and groaned deeply into his ear, coming onto Nakamaru's hand and his own stomach. Nakamaru clenched his jaw as Ueda clamped down upon him, and he pushed through the resistance, finally coming with a cry.

He collapsed down, spent, next to Ueda, who turned and kissed him lazily. _"Finally,"_ he breathed against his mouth, smiling.

Nakamaru smiled, bringing a hand up to lightly caress Ueda's temple.

"Finally."

 

\--the end  



End file.
